Inpenetrable Love
by ContortedxReality
Summary: Jess has feeling's for Leslie... but how can he tell her now? This follows movie more than book, but books has a section for it and movies dosen't... SORRY IF THIS ANNOYS ANYONE!


A close up on when Leslie died, and what if Jess didn't get over it so easily...? This is Alternate Universe.

Leslie's Death

Jess wasn't there. It was strange, he was there almost always, but that day he wasn't. Leslie decided he must of had chores or something. Not too odd, considering his situation. Yeah, that was it. Chores. Leslie reached for the rope; the old, ancient rope that was tied to the old tree. She remembered the first time she had swung on it. She remembered the way Jess had doubted its stability. She had proved him wrong, and now this rope was the only way to enter their beloved land; Terabithia. She Snatched the rope, held on, and swung. She smiled a the familiarity of it washed over her. This always made her feel so good. She swung, back and forth and then decided to stop on the other side... when it snapped. Leslie knew it in an instant. She was right in the middle of the bank when she felt a sudden weightlessness, and a a splash. Leslie gasped as the cold water overwhelmed her. She had to get out, but why couldn't she? She felt so weak, and the pull of the water felt so strong. Leslie struggled against the current, gasping for air. Her head barely surfaced, and she screamed out in sheer terror. Leslie couldn't move; she couldn't breath. The water swallowed her back up as she gained the slightest amount of air. Leslie thrust out against the water begging to break the surface, hoping she could only hold her breath for a bit longer... It was then that her life flashed before her eyes. She remembered when she had first moved next to Jess, being introduced into the class of Ms. Meyers, and having to sit at the teachers desk. She recalled the assignment, to write about a hobby, a favorite of yours. Leslie had chosen Scuba Diving. Why could she write such fabulous stories about it, and not be able to do any of the actions she had described in her writing NOW when she needed it most. She remebered reading the piece aloud to the class, the way Jess looked at her then, as if she had single handidly taken on a dinosaur. She remebered Jess as he scrambled over the seats to get her out of the way of the eighth graders. She remebered the buildiing of Terabithia, and how Jess had suprised her the day of their first Giant Troll Hunt with P.T. Prince Terrian, the dog. Leslie remebered... Jess. The last thing Leslie thought of before she slipped away into the grasps of death was Jess. How much she loved him, and how he would never know.

Jess's Death

"Your friend, Leslie... is dead. She drowned trying to swing over a river on an old rope" Jess's mother spoke the words, the words that crushed him.  
"Wha... NO! It's not that kind of rope! It wouldn't, it couldn't, YOU'RE LYING ALL OF YOU! yOU'RE LYING!" This couldn't be true. He ran into his room, and threw his dresser in front of it as he sobbed into the bed. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be, and if she was... It was his fault. He should have invited her. He pulled out his drawings and drew, drew his heart out. His father came in hours later. Jess was asleep, his drawings astrew everywhere. His father shifted the boy's position, and then left. He needed time alone. (A/N This is where it starts to get all Alternate Universe on you) Over time, Jess began ot have threataning thoughts. They were grim, about death, and disease. His drawings grew darker. One day, Jess just couldn't take it. It had been a month since Leslie's death and he was still not over it. He had gone into shock, at first, but now, he was in greatest depression. With awful thoughts flowing through his mind Jess made his way down to his father's greenshed, where he opened the cuboard. Jess knew what he was going to do, and he knew it was bad, but he needed to see Leslie again. He needed to rid himself of this pain. He pulled down the tool box and found the thing he was looking for... the gun. Jess looked at it as the full reality took over him and he started to doubt what he had started to do, he almost turned back. Almost. But he remebered how much he had suffered, and how much he wanted to be with her again. He pulled the gun out of its case and drew in a breath as he pointed it towards his chest. His life flashed before his eyes. He remebered running, racing against Leslie. He remembered when he rescued Leslie from the eight graders, he recalled the way that their beloved land; Terabithia; had come to be. He remebered when he had adopted P.T, Prince Terrian for Leslie. Jess remebered... Leslie. The last thought that went through Jess's mind before he pulled the trigger was Leslie. How much he loved her, and how she never knew. And how he would be able to tell her now, and everything would be all right.

United again

Jess looked around, in the dazzling sunlight. "Where am I?" He thought. He opened his mouth, shut it again, and then opened it once more. He whispered, "Is this... IS this Heaven"  
"Yes," replied a voice. "Jess, you are aproximately 79 years early"  
Jess gasped. Was that voice... was it... God? "I..I.." Jess began to sob again. "I just missed her, so much." The voice didn't reply. Jess slumped to the ground and sobbed, "It's true. She was damned to Hell, just like Maybell said"  
"Like I said before, I think God has better things to do than going around, damning people to Hell"  
"Leslie!" Jess ran towards her, the one he loved, the one he had missed, for oh too long. He held her in a tight hug and sobbed, tears of pure joy. "Oh, Leslie Leslie Leslie"  
Leslie, also sobbing held him tighter. "I missed you so much Jess"  
"So did I, so did I." Jess pulled away from her and placed his hands on Leslie's shoulders. "I never want to lose you again." He whispered. And then, he kissed her. Square on the mouth. And she kissed back.  
"I love you Jess"  
"I love you Leslie"  
And the two joined hands, and ran off among the clouds, to spend the rest of eternity together. Side by side, day and night, nothing being able to penetrate their love; even death itself.

Fin. So, How did you like it? Please Review!


End file.
